


Dinner Time Under A Kotatsu

by Shikikaze09



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fem!Yata, i don't even ship this pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikikaze09/pseuds/Shikikaze09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fem!Yata.</p><p>Scene is taken from K: Days of Blue.</p><p> '14 year old Yata Misaki danced around the kitchen, humming lowly to herself as she cut ingredients and tossed them into a pot for dinner...'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Time Under A Kotatsu

**NOTE: I took this scene from chapter 7 of the manga ‘K: Days of Blue’. Really, the only thing different is that Yata is a girl here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ‘K’ in any way, shape or form.**

**-I-AM-A-LINE-IGNORE-ME-**

14 year old Yata Misaki danced around the kitchen, humming lowly to herself as she cut ingredients and tossed them into a pot for dinner.

 

Behind her, at the now fix and working kotatsu they had taken off the streets at Misaki’s insistence, Fushimi Saruhiko laid still and lazily watched his sort-of-friend, sort-of-girlfriend’s back.

 

He closed his eyes and allowed her humming to lull him into a daze.

 

Neither of them had the best families, so the fact that Misaki often stayed over at his apartment with absolutely no adult supervision despite their ages didn’t receive any protests.

 

Fushimi preferred it that way.

 

_Just him and Misaki. He didn’t need anyone else._

 

“Hey, Saruhiko! Dinner’s ready!” Misaki announced cheerily. Fushimi sat up and slid his glasses back on, having taken them off earlier.

 

He must have fallen asleep for a bit, because he didn’t remember the drinks, bowls or chopsticks being on the table before lying down. He watched as Misaki carefully carried the pot over and set it down in-between the two bowls.

 

She shuffled away briefly to hang up the apron before joining him at the kotatsu, curling under the blanket on his left.

 

Fushimi grabbed his chopsticks and picked up something floating on top of the mix.

 

He stared blankly at it for a second before turning to Misaki.  “… Hey, Misaki. Why are there pineapples in the hotpot?” Pineapples were _not_ supposed to be put in hotpots. The other teen should know that, so why..?

 

Never mind, Misaki was weird.

 

“…At least don’t put boxed pineapples in.” He groused.

 

“I told you to stop complaining, you can eat them right? I’ve put that for you instead of vegetables.” She declared, puffing her cheeks out slightly. “It’s vitamin, yeah? Vitamin!”

 

Fushimi really didn’t know where she got all of her energy from. He just wanted to eat and go to sleep. They had school the next day, though he’ll most likely end up skipping with Misaki. She’ll probably want to head to Shizume, the next city over and her home town.

 

‘ _I have fond memories of Shizume_ ,’ she had told him when he asked why she wanted to return there.

 

“Even so, isn’t this dessert… you can’t just throw it in the hotpot…” He dropped the pineapple into one of his bowls and picked something else out.

 

He deadpanned, holding up a tangerine slice.

 

‘ _Misaki, you…_ ’

 

“Isn’t hotpot an everything-goes kind of thing? She questioned innocently, still grinning.

 

She glanced at the fruit slice and brightened. “Ah, that’s- since aren’t pineapples and tangerines just ants?”

 

“Ants my head,” he retorted, pausing to eat the slice.

 

‘ _Not bad_ ,’ he grudging thought.

 

“From pineapples you’ll move to pears in the first place.”

 

He hated pears.

 

Fushimi picked up the pineapple ring again and raised it to his mouth.

 

Misaki gave a closed eyed smile. “You hate lots and lots of stuff, including ants and pears, right?”

 

…She actually remembered? He’d mentioned offhand he hated ants and pears _nearly two months ago_. He was vaguely impressed.

 

“Whaa?” He drawled out loud. Misaki’s eyes snapped open as she jabbed her chopsticks in his direction.

 

“But to you, the kotatsu I picked up and the hotpot I cooked aren’t pears at all!” The girl grinned triumphantly at his surprised face.

 

Fushimi regained his composure and promptly tossed the pineapple ring into Misaki’s bowl, to her shock.

 

“AAH, what are you doing?!”

 

“Shut up. Eat it yourself.”

 

“Don’t just pick out the meat! I put them in because of your unbalanced diet, this will ruin it!”

 

Misaki’s exasperated cry went unheeded.

 

**-LINE-BREAK-**

 

After all the food had been polished off, Fushimi and Misaki laid down, their legs – Misaki’s resting on top of Fushimi’s - still tucked under the kotatsu. Only the cardboard they lay atop of protected them from the cold and unforgiving floor.

 

“Heeey, Saruhiko,” Misaki stretched her arms out above her head.

 

“What.” He responded flatly.

 

Without looking, Fushimi knew she was smiling. “The kotatsu feels great, yeah?” She sounded smug.

 

“…I’m the one who fixed it. Why are you proud?” It did feel pretty good, but he wasn’t going to admit it, especially to her.

 

“How should I say it?” She mused. “I feel really content and warm, and I can sleep whenever I want. Maybe when winter comes, I can only live in this thing.”

 

Fushimi supposed he could understand where she’s coming from at the moment.

 

_He wouldn’t mind staying like this for a little while, at least._

 

“…Living doesn’t really need a lot of space, does it?”

 

“Yep yep. Where you and I live, a kotatsu is all we need.” Misaki paused to shift slightly. “…But lying on the floor is a bit hard. I wish we had tatami mats.” She added wishfully.

 

“What’s with the tatami? Do they fit in any of the rooms?”

 

“If this kotatsu can fit, they can too!”

 

Silence fell between them for a few minutes.

 

“You and I, we’ll fly away to somewhere huge, and together do amazing things.”

 

Fushimi turned his head to look at her as she extended one hand to gaze at the ceiling through her fingers.

 

“That’s what I’ve always thought. But like this right now, a small place is not bad either.”

 

 _Big or small, it didn’t matter_.

 

“..Too small, more like. I can’t even stretch my legs comfortably.”

 

 _As long as Misaki was there, he didn’t care where they went_.

 

“Ouch- Don’t kick!”

 

But that was a sickeningly cheesy thought, so Fushimi tucked it out of mind.

 

_It didn’t make it any less true, though._

 

**-I-AM-A-LINE-IGNORE-ME-**

**I’m not a huge fan of SaruMi, so I’m sorry if it fell a bit flat :/**

**I’m pretty sure I made Fushimi’s thoughts a bit OOC, but who knows what that guy thinks. For all we know, he mentally sings Disney songs to himself.**

**…What a creepy thought.**

**Kotatsu – a low, wooden table frame covered by a futon, or heavy blanket, upon which a table top sits. Underneath is a heat source, often built into the table itself.**

**Tatami mat - a type of mat used as a flooring material in traditional Japanese-style rooms.**


End file.
